A More Beautiful You
by flyaway111
Summary: Annabeth Chase is having a bad day. You know, one of the days where you feel so horrible you never want to get out of bed? Luckily, Percy Jackson is there to help her out. Inspired by the song A More Beautiful You by Johnny Diaz, but not a songfic.


**So, this is my first percabeth story/oneshot. I'm hoping it's good, mostly since I just wrote it to try to get off of writer's block for one of my other stories. Oh well. Tell me what you think of it by reviewing. :) I was inspired by the song A More Beautiful You by Johnny Diaz.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series, or the words to A More Beautiful You by Johnny Diaz.**

* * *

A More Beautiful You:

You know how sometimes you can have one of those days? You know, one of those days that nothing seems to go right? One of those days where you feel so horrible that you just don't want to get out of bed?

Annabeth Chase was having one of those days.

She stared at herself in the mirror, and sighed, knowing she looked horrible. Her hair was a mess, hanging all over the place, absolutely unmanageable. She had bags under her dull-looking eyes from staying up late these past few nights to read and gaze at the stars with Percy. Her skin was a sickly white color, covered in healing scars. She looked down at her old raggedy Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, and dirty jeans and shoes. She pulled at the skin on her arms, realizing she wasn't the least bit skinny.

She shook her head as she thought about all of the things that she knew were wrong with her. She hated being like this. She didn't know why she had the great friends that she did. She didn't deserve them, she knew that. And she knew for a fact that she didn't deserve Percy. She couldn't understand what he saw in her, and she definitely had no idea why he stayed with her when he could have any girl in Camp.

She bit her lip as a tear slid down her cheek, and jumped as she heard Percy's voice right behind her. "Hey Annabeth, I was bored so I wanted to know if you wanted to go for a… What's wrong?"

Percy walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, and rested his head on top of hers. "What's wrong, Wise Girl?"

"Nothing Percy." She sighed, wiping her face.

Percy rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. He just stared at her, trying to figure out what to say. After a moment, he said, "I like your hair like that."

"What?"

"I like your hair like that. It suits you. It's all curly and all over the place. I like it."

"You do?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

Annabeth muttered something under her breath.

"What?" Percy asked.

Another tear slipped down her cheek. "I said, you don't have to lie to make me feel better."

Percy gave her a look. "Who said I was lying?"

"I know I look horrible Percy, you don't have to add salt to the wound and lie by saying my hair looks nice."

"Who told you that you look horrible?" He asked her, scrunching his eyebrows together.

"No one." She told him.

"Then why do you think that?" he asked, confused.

"Because I know it's true."

Percy sighed and shook his head. He put his hand on her shoulder, and made her turn around. He reached a finger up and wiped the tear from her cheek softly. "I can't believe this."

"Believe what?"

"That you think this about yourself."

Annabeth scoffed, and hit his hand away, pulling herself out of his grip. "I don't know why you're with me either. Out of everyone you could have, you choose me. I'm not as pretty as the Aphrodite girls. I'm not a model, and I'm not super skinny. My hair is always a mess, my skin is covered in scars, my clothes are dirty, I have a horrible smile, and I have bags under my eyes."

Percy raised an eyebrow at her. "Annabeth… Do you really think that?"

"I don't think Percy. I know." She tapped her head. "Daughter of the goddess of wisdom, remember?"

"Well, for being a daughter of Athena, you're pretty stupid."

Her face fell. "Thanks Percy. That makes me feel so much better."

He sighed. "Annabeth, you know that's not what I meant."

"Whatever." She turned away from him, but he turned her back toward him.

He grabbed her face in his hands and made her look at him. He stared straight into her eyes as he spoke. "Listen to me, alright? Annabeth, I don't want anyone else but you. I don't want one of the Aphrodite girls. I don't want a model, or some famous actress or singer. I want _you._"

He shook his head and paused before he spoke again. "I can't believe you think you're not beautiful. I guess you'd be right, because I think you're perfect, not just beautiful. Annabeth, all of the flaws you've named about yourself are some of the things I love about you."

She gave him a doubtful look, but didn't speak, so he continued.

"I love your hair. The color shines every time you're out in the sun, and I love the way you curl it around your finger when you're thinking. It's natural. Your skin," He buried his face in her neck. "isn't flawless, but that makes it even better. The scars… I guess you could say they tell a story. They show how strong you are and how much you've been through. Your skin is so smooth and is such a beautiful color, I don't know how you can find anything wrong with it."

He pulled her closer to him, and continued. "I love your clothes. They show your amazing athletic figure. Your eyes are absolutely flawless. Their stormy gray color is something I look forward to seeing every day. The bags under your eyes show how hard you work, how much you push yourself, and how hard you are on yourself, even though you shouldn't be. And as for your smile…" He pulled back from her and ran a finger across her lips. "You have the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. Anytime I see you smiling, it absolutely brightens up my entire day."

Percy could tell that Annabeth was near tears by the time he finished. "Annabeth, I just wish that you could see that beauty is within your heart, and it doesn't matter what people think or say. You're skin, you're body, and your hair are perfect just the way they are. Don't buy the lies, disguises, and hoops they all make you jump through. You were made to fill a purpose that only _you_ could do. There could _never_ be a more beautiful you."

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
